User blog:XrosHearts/World Creation Contest - Round 1 Voting
< World Creation Contest So this is the voting is now going to begin! So basically how this will work is that you lookhere through the list of the worlds and then in the COMMENTS please rank your top 3 worlds and top 3 only. This will be use to determine which worlds move on. The creators of worlds can not vote for any world they created! Creators you may also comment stuff to update your worlds. |-|Astro World = Made by AtareVanguard1 Mechanic: can manipulate the size limit Mars General, Variares Power 6000 Defense 5000 Size ? Critcal 3 Call cost 2 gauge, when this card enters the field lower the size of your monsters by 1 and deal 1 damage to your opponent Extra Notes: All cards with "general in its card name, there are 8 in total Don't have a size. Also if any card manipulating the size was destroyed, the sizes would revert to normal |-|Sōsa World = Made by Guardian Fira Mechanic: This World grants the opponents and your monsters and Items Keywords, in exchange for them being weakened in some form. Slashing Demon, Iforani Size 1 Power: 3000. Crit: 2. Defense: 2000 Skill: ACT: You can select 1 Monster or Item on your Field with a Keyword. Then select a Monster or Item on your opponents Field with the same Keyword. Destroy both targets and gain 1 Gauge. |-|Quiz World = Made by Raihan reverse Mechanic: Asking question to the players to activate any effect butthe effect is depending to your answer Quiz Monkey Size 1 Power: 2000 crit: 1 defense:2000 Skill:"Quiz Attack" if you attack a monster with this card you answer this question (how many monster are in your gauge?) if your answer is correct and the monster your is a size 2 destroy the card. if your answer is wrong you lose 1 life Mystery barier Card type:magic costthis quiz corectly(what was the first card put into your opponent drop zone?)Counter Negate an opponent attack and heal 2 life |-|Mythology World = Made by Peek Mechanic: Able to equip more than 1 weapon and destroy monsters Legendary Shield, Aegis Power:0 Critical:0 Defense:6000 Cost2 Gauge Equip(If you have equipped this weapon you may equip another weapon) God of The Seas, Poseidon Cost2 gauge Power:6000 Critical:3 Defense:5000 "Tidal Surge" When this card enters the field, you may destroy a size 2 or less monster. |-|Bug World = Made by Janiwolf Mechanic: there are 2 driffent main attributes like all other world Insects Focus on Making opponet Unable To cast Impacts and spells And Arachnids Focus on Making Opponet unable to Attack with Monster And Items Ultra Killer Beetle Megajaw Size 3 Power 6000 Crit 2 Defense 5000 Call cost pay 2 gauge Act Bite of bug When this card is on field Your Opponet Can only Cast only one spell or impact per turn. Arachnids Hunter Spider Size 1 2000 power 2 crit 1000 defense Call cost Pay 1 gauge and you may 1 put Arachnid From your hand into this card's soul Act net of Hunter When this Card is on field your opponet can only attack once per turn Soulguard |-|Gadget World = Made by Otakon7 Mechanic: The playstlye revolves on manipulation or cards; switching power and defense, moving opponent's monsters, using opponents monsters for defense/offense, changing critical value, increasing/decreasing size and even stealing opponent's Gauge; there's more but it should provide the general idea. Name: Gear Change Type: Spell Effect: Counter Choose an <> and until the end of this turn, switch it's DEF and POW values and give it Counterattack. Name: Growth Beam Type: Spell Effect: Cost Pay 1 Gauge. Counter Choose a monster on the field, increase it's size by 1. Name: Super Engine Fuel - Type "C" Type: Spell Effect: Choose a monster on the field, until the end of turn, increase it's critical by 2. Name: Captain Rustbeard Flavor: "It's a pirate's life for me!" Size 1 POW: 5000, Crit: 2, DEF: 1000 Sky Pirate When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, place that card into this monster's Soul. ACT You can discard all this card's soul. If you do, draw 1 card for each discarded card. SoulGuard Master Mechanic, Sacher Flavor: "Sure, I can help." Size 1 POW: 2000, Crit: 2, DEF: 6000 Engineer ACT "Juice up" You may Rest this card. If you do, add the top card of your deck to you Gauge. Extra Notes: This world is inhabited by all sorts of races who are divided into two groups; engineers who love inventing stuff to help others, and sky pirates who make gadgets for their own goals. The world takes over steampunk motifs and their flag consists of a golden cog with two crossed iron wrenches which act as crossbones on a pirate flag. |-|Sovereign World = Made by PotatoBlaster Mechanic: The world is filled with kings of reality and fantasy alike. The world focuses on, basically, outdoing your opponent, stat-based. First Emperor, Sargon the Great Size 2 <> 0/1c/1000 Call Cost: Pay three gauge and discard one Emperor card. Auto: When this unit is called, choose one of your opponent's monsters, and this card gains power equal to the target's defense, defense equal to the target's power, and crit equal to the target. (Say, you pick thousand rapier, Sargon would be 1000/3/6000) (Fails if enemy has no monster) Dictator's Order Spell <> Cost: 1 gauge Counter: When your opponent casts a spell, if you have an Emperor card on your field, negate that spell. Guillotine Spell <> Cost: 1 gauge and 1 life Counter: If you have an Emperor card on your field, choose one of your opponent's monsters, destroy it, and deal 1 damage to your enemy. |-|Abyss World = Made by Blacklion65 Mechanic: the monsters from abyss world have oksh stats, low Criticals and powerful effects like hidden wave, hidden shadow, crashing wave and ect. Ok Abyss world is a world full of Sea monsters and other sea creatures, they focus on 3 things: Destroying monsters via effects. Attacking directly via hidden shadow and protecting themselves via the hidden waves effect. Dragon of the abyss, Hydranoid Size: 2 Power: 6000 Critical: 1 Defense: 3000 World: Abyss World Attribute: Wild dragon / Abyss Ability / Effect: cost 2 gauge. "Hidden Wave" Once per turn if this card would be destroyed, it is not. "Crushing Wave" When you call this unit, you can destroy 1 monster on the field. Riptide lurker Size: 1 Power: 1000 Critical: 1 Defense: 1000 World: Abyss World Attribute: Wild dragon / Abyss Ability / Effect: "Hidden Shadow" This card can attack your opponent even if there is a monster in your opponent's center. Golden Trident Type: Item Power: 1000 Critical: 1 World: Abyss world Ability / Effect: Cost Gauge "Hidden Shadow" This card can attack your opponent even if there is a monster in your opponent's center. Aqua spirit Size: 0 Power: 1000 Critical: 1 Defense: 1000 World: Abyss World Attribute: Abyss Ability / Effect: "Abyss rebirth" if this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can return it to your hand. Blue Wave guardian, Abyss-drive Dragon Size: 3 power: 7000 Critical: 2 Defense: 3000 World: Abyss World Attribute: Wild dragon / Abyss Ability / Effect: cost 3 gauge and destroy 1 monster you control. "Hidden Wave" Once per turn if this card would be destroyed, it is not. "Crushing Wave" When you call this unit, you can destroy 1 monster on the field. Double Attack. Sea spirit Size: 0 Power: 1000 Critical: 1 Defense: 1000 World: Abyss World Attribute: Abyss Ability / Effect: "Hidden Wave" Once per turn if this card would be destroyed, it is not. Blue Storm Guardian, Abyss-drive Dragon Size: 3 power: 9000 Critical: 3 Defense: 3000 World: Abyss World Attribute: Wild dragon / Abyss Ability / Effect: cost 3 gauge and destroy 1 "Blue Wave guardian, Abyss-drive Dragon" on the field. "Hidden Wave" Once per turn if this card would be destroyed, it is not. "Crushing Wave" When you call this unit, you can destroy 1 monster on the field. Double Attack. "Abyss Storm" When this card attacks your opponent discards a card or this unit gains 1 Critical. |-|Spirit World = Made by Tagion Mechanic: This world is based on you spiritually possessing a card on your opponent's field through the main Item card, "Key to Alma". The first 'side' of the World are the , cards that help facilitate the item's skill and protect you while fighting, with some gaining power if you possess them.The other 'side' to the world is the monsters, cards that gain powerful abilities based on which type of card you possess. "Key to Alma" Type: Item. 0 Power / 0 Critical / 0 Defense Effect: Cast Cost:2 Gauge and set 3 cards facedown from the top of your deck. This card cannot be destroyed. You cannot call monsters to the centre. At the end of the Final Phase of your opponent's turn, place one card that was set facedown by this effect to the Drop Zone. When you have no cards set facedown by this effect, put this card into the Drop Zone. - Counter "Spiritual Possession" Act: 1 Gauge and place this card into the Soul of one card on the field. You gain the Power, Critical, Defense, Size and all effects of the card in whose Soul this card is in. If that card is removed from the field, equip this card without paying its Cast Cost, and you lose all effects gained. You can only use "Spiritual Possession" once per turn. Firm Believer! Size 1 Power 3000/Crit 2/Defense 4000 Effect: If this card has your Weapon in its soul, this card gains Power +2000, Move and Attack 1. Maiden of Power Size 2 Power 6000/Crit 1/Defense 5000 Effect: Call Cost 1 Gauge When this card has an item with , this card's Size becomes 1 and gains Power -2000 . If the card that has is yours, you gain Power +2000 and Attack Preparing the Ceremony Spell Effect: Cast Cost: two or two from your hand You can only activate this card if you have no cards set facedown. Search your deck for up to 1 Item and add it to your hand. Shuffle your deck, and then add one card to the Gauge from the top of your deck. You can only activate "Preparing the Ceremony" once per turn. Spirit of Protection, Aegis Size 1 Power 0/Crit 1/ Defense 6000 Effect: If you have an in the soul of an Item card equipped to your opponent, this card gains Move. Spirit of Victory, Sigfreid Size 2 Power 4000/Crit 2/Defense 5000 Effect: Call Cost 1 Gauge. If you have an in the Soul of a Size 2 or less Monster, your Size becomes 0, and this card gains Critical +2. Spirit-Exorcist Sword, Jyuten Type: Item. 0 Power / 0 Critical / 0 Defense Flavour: Advice! You can use Spiritual Possession to possess one monster of your opponent's field, then Counter Soul Exorcist Vacuum by possessing another card, destroying two cards in one go! Effect: Cast Cost one facedown card on your field to the Drop Zone This card can only be equipped if you have an item in the Soul of another card on your opponent's field. All the Power, Critical, Defense and effects you gained from "Key of Alma" are instead given to this card as long as you are equipped to it. If Key of Alma would be equipped to you, return this card to your hand. - "Soul Exorcism Vacuum" - This card must attack an Opponent's monster with an in the soul, if any. After that, you may pay 1 Gauge. if you do, destroy one card with an in its soul on the field. Shrine Miko of the Winds, Sephry - "Get over there!" Size 1 Power 5000/Crit 1/Defense 2000 Effect: "Free Spirit!" When you call this card, you can move one from the Soul of one card into the Soul of another. You can only use "Free Spirit" once per turn. Shrine Miko of Gensokyo, Reimu Hakurei - '"''Do I really need to be here? This isn't a Youkai Incident. Well, if you're willing to fill my donation box..." Size 3 Power 7000/Crit 2/Defense 6000 Effect: Call Cost 2 Gauge. "Float out of Reality" If you have a Size of 1 or more, your Size becomes 0. - "Spirit Sign, Fantasy Seal!" - 3 Gauge You can only activate this card if you are attacked while you control an item and your life is 3 or less. Put all of your opponent's items and cards to the Drop Zone. '''Sweeping Ghost Whisperer - "While I prepare the Shrine for Ceremonies, the ghost told me all your secrets, like your dirty laundry or unclean toe nails." Size 1 Power 2000/Crit 2/Defense 3000 Effect: When this card enters the field, add 2 cards to the Gauge. Divine Spirit Medium, Fey '- ''Her power to receive all Spirits, it's like a Gravity Beam, taking all in. Size 2 Power 1000/Crit 3/Defense 1000 Effect: Call Cost 1 Gauge When a card with is removed from the field, place it into the Soul of this card. This card gains +2000 for each card in its Soul. Guard 2 '''Spirit of Greed, Avarice - "More, more more! Possess more!" Size 1 Power 1000/Crit 1/Defense 3000 Effect: When you move an into the Soul of a Monster, draw 1 card. Spirit of Wrath, Mars - "Stop using hard to destroy cards!" Size 1 Power 2000/Crit 1/Defense 1000 Effect: "Anger Tornado" ACT: this Card If an controlled by you is in the Soul of a card with Set, then you may pay the cost, if you do, deal 2 damage to your opponent! "Anger Tornado" cannot be used for the rest of the turn. Spirit of Regret, You '- "''I shouldn't have played that card..."'' - You in a few moments...'' Size 0 Power 1000/Crit 1/Defense 1000 Effect: Counter Act: 1 Gauge and send one facedown card to the Drop Zone If you have an item equipped, and your opponent activates an effect, you can discard this card. If you do, negate the effect of that card, and send an item you control to the Soul of that card. You gain control of that card until the beginning of your Final Phase. |-|Sin World = Made by Tornadofyr Notes: Demons that make deals with your opponents |-|Sports World = Made by Dreamergirl3000 Theme: athletes from different sports in our world Name system: Named after moves, people and possibly even teams of sports in our world. Net Braker, Paulino Alcantara Size: 1 Power: 4000 Critical: 2 Defence: 3000 Flavor text: My kicks are strong enough to break the net, sorry in advance to the goalie who gets hit by my shots. Ability: Cost 1 gauge Penetrate Runner, Usane Bolt Size: 2 Power: 4000 Critical: 1 Defence: 3000 Flavor Text: Speed is my element, the lightning is my rival, we race to the finish. Ablity: Cost 1 gauge move |-|Experimental World = Made by Toad12284 Mechanic: This world destroys opponents to get bonuses, this world also have a few hate cards and very destructive spells. The cards are based off failed experiments and hybrids, the card frame has a steel background with broken test tubes Knife Hand Dragon, Melchio 6000/2/6000 (Size:3) Cost: Pay 4 Gauge Skills: "Backslash Kill" : When this card destroys an opponent's monster, this card gains (Penterate), 2 Criticals for this battle and (Double Attack) for this turn Lava Blasting Tiger 4000/2/3000 (Size: 2) Flavor Text: "Hybrids are the future, but it may go wrong" "Lavasplosion": When this card is placed in the left or right, destroy the monster in your opponent's center (Penetrate) Spells: Experiment No.51: Teleportation Gene Cost: Pay 4 Gauge - Give one of your monsters (Move) until the end of the game Experiment No.86: Pain Injection Cost: Pay 3 Gauge - Give one of your opponent's monster (Lifelink 2) Items: Unhygenic Syringe Power: 5000 Critical:2 When this item destroys an opponent's monster, choose a spell card from your drop zone and return it to your hand Impact: Mutation Fail Cost: Pay 5 Gauge - You may only cast this card if your life is 5 or less, your opponent's drop zone is not empty and your opponent has at least one monster in his or her field - Your opponent shows his or her hand and search for a monster card that is different from his or her monster's on the field and then discard that card from your opponent's hand, if the discarded card is size 2 or more, deal 4 damage t your opponent and deal 2 damage to yourself |-|2D World = Created by アゼム Focusing on "teleporting monsters to a different dimension" ("bind" in the other game). It could be permanent but mostly temporary. Visually, when a monster got teleport, it becomes a 2D being. The card border could be probably illustrations of the characters. A card: '''Aliya of the Azure Bullet Japanese name: のアリア Size:2'　／　Strike:'2　／　Offense:4000　／　Defense:3000 Type of card: Monster　　＜'2D World'＞ 《Female》 《Bullet》 Flavor Text: *ぎん！このヴァかあああああ！！　(レア) **Gin! You idiot! ® Abilities: ■ When this card enters the field, you may pay 1 gauge. If you do, teleports an opponent's monster on the field, and for that turn, this card cannot attack your opponent. The teleported card is returned to the field at the beginning of the final phase. |-|Warrior World = Made by Dreamergirl3000 Theme: Basically, stuff for the army, warriors, soldiers, even ancient warriors you get the gist. Also, it's more of attacking with an item card than it is fighting with monsters. Be a warrior along with the warriors you call forth onto the battle field. Name System: Items are the names of weapons used in major wars, or even firearms and weapons in general, monsters are famous war hero, you get me? Mactan Warrior Leader, Lapu Lapu Size: 2 Power: 4000 Critical: 3 Defence: 3000 Flavor Text: Do not fear the Mactan warriors, as long as you trully come in peace. Ability: Cost 1 Life Point As long as this card is on the field, at the eand of each of your opponent's turn, one of your opponent's monsters goes to the drop zone. Hand Scythe, Karambit Power: 3000 Critical: 1 Flavor Text: The Karambit, a weapon so small, the opponent does not know the Karambit warrior is armed before it is too late. |-|Heaven World = Made by Writer7 Theme: Heaven world is world with monsters who roam the skies, the 2 main attributes are <> and <> The names of the Angels are named after actual angels (like Gabriel) while Great Birds are named after either real or mythological birds. Weapons will be names after typed of clouds Weapons Twilight Bow, Noctilucent Power:0 Critical:0 Attribute:Defense, Weapon Flavour Text: Twilight, nor day, nor night Cost Pay 1 Gauge Counter: You may rest this card, for this turn on of your monsters gains +2000 Defense, then choose on of your opponents monsters and it loses 1 critical! Drizzle Bow, Stratus Power: 2000 Critical:0 Attribute:Weapon Flavour Text: Nice weather today, isn't it? Act You may Rest this card, choose one of your monsters and it gains +2000 power, it's returned to hand in the end phase. Spells: Blowing Winds Attribute: Great Bird, Wind Cast Cost: Pay 1 Gauge Flavour Text: I'm going to huff and puff Counter When one of your opponent monsters attacks a <> you may pay the cost, for this battle switch the attack and defense of the attacking monster! Miracle Light Attribute: Angel, Light Cast cost: Pay 2 Gauge Flavour Tekst: Hallelujah! Call 1 <> From your Drop Zone, it gains +1000 Power! Tornado Attribute: Wind Set Cast Cost: Discard 1 card from your hand Flavour text: Is that a cow? Counter When the stats of a monster changes, you may pay 1 gauge. Choose one of your monsters and it gains counterattack! Any monster destroyed with counterattack is send to the gauge instead. Size 0 monsters: Small Bird, Bee Hummingbird Power: 2000 Critical: 1 Defense: 1000 Attribute: Great Bird, Wind Flavour Text: You sure this is a great bird? Size 1: Hunting Bird, Bald Eagle Power:1000 Critical:2 Defense:3000 Attribute:Great Bird,Wind Flavour Text: For glory, for freedom, for my world! When this card is called you may switch the attack and defense of one of your opponents monsters. Wisdom Angel, Penemue Power: 3000 Critical: 2 Defense:1000 Flavour Tekst: If there is one thing I hate, it's stupidity. Alternative one: I'm surrounded by idiots. Attribute: Angel, Genius Curer of Stupidity: When an > is called you may pay one gauge, draw 1 card. If it's an <> you may reveal it and put it in your gauge and draw another card. Size 2: Speed Diver, Peregrine Falcon Power:5000 Critcal:2 Defense:3000 Flavour: Nobody can be faster then me! Attribute: Great Bird, Wind Call Cost: 1 Gauge When this card attacks a monster who's attack is equal or less then this cards attack this card gains +1000 ATK and Penetrate! Chaotic Angel, Samuel Power:4000 Critical:1 Defense:4000 Flavour Text: Who says angels have to be good? When an Angel is called you gain 1 Gauge. Size 3 Sacred Messenger, Gabriel Power:7000 Critical:2 Defense:5000 Attribute: Angel, Light Flavour Text: I've got a package for you, two angels who are going to finish you off! Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge and discard 1 card. Ultimate Light: If this card attacked, and it didn't inflict any damage to the opponent you may pay 2 Gauge, look at the top 4 cards of your deck and call up to 2 Angels without their <> They get +1000 Power till end of turn. Bird of Reincaration, Flaming Phoenix Power: 6000 Critical: 2 Defense: 6000 Flavour text: Burn in the flames! Call cost: Pay 3 Gauge and put the top card of your deck into this card. Counter: Inferno wall: If this card is attacks or is attacked by an opponents you may discard 1 <> your opponents monster loses power and defense equal to that monster and this card get's counterattack! Soulguard. Spells: Will of Strongest Attribute:Draw You may only cast this card if your opponent has a monster on the field Cast cost: pay 1 gauge Draw 2 cards. You may only cast Will of the strongest once per turn Rise to the heavens Attribute:light Counter put the top 2 cards of your deck into the gauge. Destructive Light Attribute:Light, destruction Flavour Text: Sorry, but you can't enter. Destroy one monster who's defense is higher then their attack. Impact: Sacred technique, Heaven's reincarnation. Cast cost: Pay 3 gauge Destroy one monster in your opponents center and inflict damage to the opponent equal to it's critical. Then Look at the top 3 cards and superior call up to one <> and send the rest to the drop zone. Monster Size 3 Terror of the Sky, Roc Attribute:Great Bird, Death. Power: 7000 Critical:2 Defense:6000 Call cost: Pay 2 Gauge If this card destroys a unit, you may draw 1 card Double attack. Size 1 Night Beauty, Mocking Bird. Attribute:Great Bird, Wind Power:5000 Critical:1 Defense:1000 Flavor text: Suprised? I can sound just like you. ACTCopycat, choose 1 monster you control and one your opponent controls, your monsters power, critical and defense becomes equal to the opponents monster! Extra Notes: Card border would be green with a white spiral.The mechanic of this world is stat modifcation. With this I mean either increasing/decreasing the stats of others or even switching stats. Most monsters have low stats. Weapons will be similiar to magic world weapons, doing indirect attacks. Great birds focus on switching the stats of the opponents monsters (Either their defense or attack), visually the Great birds will be depicted swining their wings causing a huge blow of air changing their stats. Some even get Counterattack. The Angels will focus more on swarm. They summon low powered monsters who can get a temporary boost to their stats, some can even take stats from other monsters. (Either subtract or Copy.) Thier main weakness is that they're quite gauge heavy and that discard costs are common in the clan. Of course they have some ways to increase gauge/hand size. They also have their own hate cards and size 0's Flag Heaven world's flag will be a silver flag with Gold wings and a Halo. |-|Circus World = Made by XrosHearts Theme: '''Circus World '''is filled with the freaks of the Dark Moon Circus. The sneaky monsters have much up their sleeves or their souls. They each have a crowd to please but don't wander alone, you may never see the light again. Mechanic: This world focuses on cards gaining soul and usig them for their effects. These cards also gain soul from not only the deck but also from the drop, hand, or gauge. There are 2 main attributes. 1st is <> which calls and equip cards from the soul of cards. And 2nd is <> which focuses using the soul for various different decks. Lord of The Revival, Xerzial Size 2/Power: 4000/Defense: 5000/2/Joker Cost Pay 2 Gauge & Put <> from your drop zone into this card's soul. "Laughing Necromancy" When this card is destroyed call a size 2 or lower <> from this card's soul. Spiritual Joker Size 2/Power: 3000/Defense: 5000/1/Joker Cost a card & Pay 1 Life "Collective Minds" You may pay 1 guage and search a card from your deck and put it into this card's soul Call (You may call a monster or equip an item from this card's soul by paying the Call Cost or Equip cost) Jester Mask Item/Power: 0/1/Joker Cost Pay 1 gauge. "Soul Exchange" You may use soul to pay for the Cost, Cost, or Cost of any Circus World card. Box of Wonders Item/Power:0/0/Preformer Cost 3 Gauge This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's effects. At the beginning of every turn you may put the top card of your deck into this card's soul. When you reach 0 Life, you may Destroy this card and for every that was inthis card's soul you gain 1 Life. You can only gain a max of 5 life with this effect. Fire Juggler Size 1/Power: 5000/Defense: 0/3/Preformer At the end of the turn this is called move this monster into another card's Soul. Category:Blog posts